Lost in the Forest with you
by Kasumi112
Summary: An OkiKagu Fanfic. Kagura discover a very beautiful and peaceful place then Sougo finds about that place. The Place will develop Sougo and Kagura's love for each other.


One bright sunny day, the heat is freaking hot and Summer Vacation is finally arrive. Families and Workers are having their summer vacation in the Beach with their Friends, Children plays a lot in rivers and streams and also Women/Girls buys a lot of cloths, dresses and swimsuit like a slut in a Beach but us were pretty much having fun without a Vacation.

**Sougo's POV**

As always i was getting bored at patrolling the Edo from harm so i decided to take a nap in my favorite and special place, while i was walking i saw China waiting in the bench were i usually sleep. (Are you really that desperate to see me China?) I told to myself while smiling, i was about to call her when suddenly she looks around many times, i wondered what shes up to so i decided to wait and hide to find what China's up to.

"What the-?" i whispered to myself when she suddenly runs into the Forest, of course i followed her maybe shes hiding something like _Bombs, Guns _and _Tricks_ on how to kill me, I got irritated by just thinking of it. I was right behind her when suddenly she stops, her face looks really happy with something, i got curious so i walk a little closer to check what shes looking at. I was amazed at what shes looking at A beautiful forest circling with trees and a very clean river beside it, I was not really that amazed or empress bu it, but by just looking at her expression it made me flutter.

I stared at her smiling face, as i thought she looks really ugly but why a'm i blushing like this, its not like i really like her that much. I touched my face just to stop looking at her but my eyes just keep staring at her. She then raises her arms high up shouting something "Alright! I'm gonna ask Gin-chan to come here for Summer Vacation!" after she shouted she start skipping going back to the park. I smiled wide while following her (This is gonna be Fun..)

Minutes later at Yorozuya

**Kagura's Pov**

"Gin-chan! I found this amazing place and i was hoping that we could go there! please Gin-chan aru!" a girl with bright ocean blue eyes annoys the man laying in the sofa while picking his nose with his pinkie "What the hell are you talking about... Its really Hot today if i just step outside my skin will dry quickly and i'll die" he answered with his dull voice and feeling that his not really interested on what the little girl says. "But Gin-chan! This place is really amazing! there's a really beautiful stream beside it and many trees circling the field! Please Gin-chan! We can take our Summer Vacation there aru!" I keep on forcing Gin to come with me there but he keeps on ignoring me

"Konnichiwa Gin-chan, Kagura-chan" I ignored the boy with the glasses and keep forcing Gin."Come on Gin-chan!" I start to pull him off out the sofa but he keeps ignoring me while his watching TV "Gin-chan... what wrong with Kagura-chan?" Gin sighted "Stop being noisy both of you! I'm watching Ana Ketsuno's weather report..." i starts to cry then Gin suddenly threw a Sukonbu at me, "I'll give you a Sukonbu just keep quiet already... and forget about the place your talking about" harshly told Gin to Kagura. Of course I stop at crying but i really wanted to go with Gin-chan and Shinpachi to that amazing place then suddenly a News came up

"A very lucky man just caught a very lucky Expensive Fish! This is the rarest fish that only breed once over 100 years! Its scale and skin shines like the Sun, Its Fins is strong like a Shark and its yellow eyes brights like a Star! If you have caught i fish like this it cost 100,00 yen! It can be caught all over Edo's streams and rivers but if your lucky enough to caught one! Good Luck if your planning on finding one!"

-The Next Morning-

Its early in the morning and we decided to go Fishing, yesterday Gin-chan is going Crazy after hearing that News about the _Expensive Fish, _everywhere we go many people are fishing, theres no other place that we could go.

"Geez... Everywhere we go, theres many people fishing like us!" said Gin while veins pop on his head

"Gin-san... you can't blame them. Like us they saw the News too..."

"Shut up Shinpachi! I'm not gonna let those people get my _Expensive Fish!"_

"Gin-chan! Lets go to that Special Place that i talk about!"

Of course Gin-chan and Shinpachi doesn't have a choice so we decided to go. I smiled feeling so excited to show how beautiful it is, I walk leading them to that place then finally we arrive.

"Wow... Th-this place is amazing! and theres no poeple here!" said Shinpachi with a wide open eyes and mouth also with Gin who can't believe what his seeing

"I told you guys this is an Amazing Place aru"

I'm feeling proud of my self showing my special place beside the one i really really love, The one that i usually saw him. It made me sad that i didn't saw him today and yesterday, i also want him to see this place but i don't know what Gin-chan and Shinpachi will react if i let _him_ join us. I finally decided that i will show _him _this place too.

"We can't go home until will catch that _Fish_! We will camp here for tonight!"

"Yes Sir!"

We set our tent and start fishing when suddenly we heard a very scary noise coming from the bushes.

"Gin! wh-whaats that?!" Ask Shinpachi with a scared expression on his face

"Nee... Sh-Shinpachi thats just a-a cat or something" answered Gin while he sweats a lot

"Gin... W-We are in a Forest after all... w-we might encounter a Bear or worst!"

"Don't be ridiculous Shinpachi... This forest is 5 miles away from Edo... Wh-What the heck should a bear doing here huh!?"

While doing two are talking and scared to death, i just ignore them and concentrate on my fishing the noise from the bushes are coming

"Gin! Its coming out!"

"Hide!"

Those two just runs to our tent and hid there, of course i don't know what to do so i just join them on hiding. We unzip a little then took a little peek through the tent so we could see who or what is coming out, then we hear noises again but its like people talking

"Oi... Sougo is this the Place?" Ask the Man with a Gorilla Face

"Yea... This is the one" answered the boy carrying a Bazooka

"Oi! I know this place is beautiful but this place is also dangerous..." complained the man with the mayonnaise shirt

"When did i invited you Hijikata-san..."

"TEME! I'm here because Kondo-san said i should come along too!

"Now... Now... Lets all clam down... we're already here so we should relax for working hard"

"sigh... fine" Hijikata took him cigarette out from his pocket then Sougo shoot his Bazooka at Hijikata

"Hijikata-san.. Its bad if you smoke here" Sougo grins at Hijikata

"Sougo!" vein pops on Hijikata's head

"Now.. now" while Kondo tries to stop them both while Yamazaki is carrying all their needs

We just keep quiet thinking why the hell is the Shinsengumi doing here...

"Kagura! You said only you knows this place!" Gin whispered while vein pops on his head again

"I don't know aru! i swear nobody knows this place aru!" i answered

"then why did the Shinsengumi finds about this place" Shinpachi wondered

"Maybe they want my _Expensive Fish__!" _worries Gin

Sougo looked at the Tent where Gin and the others where hiding then he grins

(there you are China) i told to myself then told Kondo,Hijikata and Yamazaki that the Yorozuya is also here.

"Ehh... the Yorozuya is here?!" said Gorilla

"Tsk... That Good-For-Nothing person is here huh..." said hijikata lighting his cigarette

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALL Good-For-Nothing Person huh Mayora!?"

"Teme! don't call me Mayora!"

Gin and Hijikata start fighting

"Kondo-san.. how did you know about this place?" ask Shinpachi

"Ohh.. Sougo-san showed us here" Gorilla smiled answering

"Sadist!" Kagura got shock then looked at Sougo grinning at her

The Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi had no choice but to get along, If they will get along

**(See you at Chapter 2 ^^)**


End file.
